


What We Do Being Gender-bent

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: A fic about the vampires being the opposite genders.
Relationships: Fem!Guillermo/Fem!Nandor, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Masc!Nadja/Masc!Jenna
Kudos: 4





	What We Do Being Gender-bent

**Author's Note:**

> Gema = Guillermo  
> Nacira = Nandor  
> Nikolai = Nadja  
> Lenore = Laszlo  
> Connie = Colin  
> Justin = Jenna

"Please! Nikolai!" Lenore barreled through the room trying to reach the other vampire.

"What?" Nikolai angrily turned around.

"Hi." Lenore smiled.

Nikolai grunted, pissed off. "Ugh!"

Gema, the familiar, asked, "Jeez, what's got Nikolai all riled up? We get it, Lenore won't leave you alone."

Nacira, Gema's master, gazed at her. "Have you no respect for Nikolai? He's a vampire!" Nacira turned back to face the way that Nikolai and Lenore had gone. "We get it, Lenore won't leave you alone."

Nikolai stumbled back into the room a couple moments later, Lenore clinging to his leg.

"What can I do to get you to marry me?" Lenore whimpered at her crush.

"Nothing," Nikolai grunted.

Lenore's eyes brighten. "Oh I know! Nikolai! I'm pregnant with your child! You have to marry me now!"

Nikolai rolled his eyes, huffing.

Connie Robinson, the energy vampire, entered the room. "Hello."

"Fucking hell," Nikolai angrily huffed.

Connie said, "I just wanted to say hi." Then, she left the room.

Lenore jumped off. "I'm gonna tell all of my vampire friends that we're having a baby." She skipped off.

Nikolai yelled, running after her, "You tell them that and you're dead!"

Nacira chuckled. "They'd suck as a real couple."


End file.
